Bestfriend
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic Sasuke is Sakura's bestfriend.Does she believe Sasuke really her bestfriend,or something more? CAN he be something more?Will he know how his bestfriend feels?Read to find out!The song is Bestfriend by Toybox!


I just love this song! It's Best Friend by ToyBox!

_He's my best friend, best of all bestfriends_

_Do you have a bestfriend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy_

_he's so yummy yummy hey_

_You should get a best friend, too!_

_My Bestfriend!_

I smiled brightly at my bestfriend, Sasuke. He smirked at me, making my heart beat faster."Hey, Sakura,"He greeted."Hey, Sasuke,"I replied, hugging him. He chuckled."Wow, you seem happy today,"He said.

"Well of course I am! I'm here with my best friend!"I exclaimed.

I stared at him, making him lean back."Uh, Sakrua?"He asked.

"Can I see you smile?"I asked him.

Then his phone rang. He looked at me."I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild." With that, he left with a wave.

_Hello, baby_

_Can I see you smile?  
I'm going to a party _

_and it's gonna be wild._

_Can I come?_

_I am sitting alone._

_Friends are never alone_

I entered the house where the party was at and saw a lot of girls there. They looked amazing compared to me. I then spotted Sasuke dancing with now one, but _two _girls. He had a smirk playing on his lips as he danced with them.

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me, I can also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na..._

Sasuke turned, and pushed the girls away. He walked towards me with a smile."Hey, Sakura, glad you could make it,"He said. I smiled back."Want to dance?"He asked me. I nodded and we began to dance.

_He's my bestfriend, best of all bestfriends_

_Do you have a bestfriend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy_

_He's so yummy yummy_

_Hey, you should get a best friend, too!_

_My best friend!_

The next day, I met up with sasuke at the mall. "What do you wanna do?"He asked me.

"Let's go to the beach,"I suggested. He rubbed his hands together, smirking.

"There's a lot of girls there, sure."

_Aloha baby, let's go to the beach_

_Girls in Bikini are waiting for me._

_But I was hoping for a summer romance_

_So why can't you take a chance?_

When we got there, girls began smiling flirtaciously at Sasuke. He just smirked at them before we took a spot."Hey, Sakura,"He called. I turned, and he grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the water."Oh, no you wouldn't!"I said.

He smirked and dropped me into the water. He laughed as I swam up. I latched onto him, dunking him under the water. He grabbed me, and pulled me under. After a few minutes, we walked back onto the beach. He layed on a blanket, pulling me down with him. He grabbed an extra towel and wrapped it around me.

"Sasuke, I want to tell you something,"I said. He sat up, leaning his torso against his knees."Yeah? What is it?"He asked me. I took a breath, and sang softly.

_Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me, I could also be your girl._

_Lately everyone is making fun_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na..._

Then, Sasuke smiled at me."So, you...want to go out?"He asked me. I nodded."Y-yeah,"I said. He pulled me close to him. Sasuke kissed my cheek."Who's been making fun and why?"He asked me.

"A lot of people. They knew I liked you and said you would never go out with me because I'm ugly,"I said, looking down. He pulled my head up."Sakura, you're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."He said. I nodded, and he kissed me! It was quick-but it was still a kiss!

_He's my bestfriend best of all bestfriends_

_Do you have a bestfriend, too?_

_It tickles in my tummy_

_He's so yummy yummy_

_Hey, you should get a bestfriend, too!_

_My bestfriend!_

The next day, we walked to the mall again. A girl smiled flirtaciously at him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closely to her."Hey, baby, how's about we have some fun?"She asked. I felt my heart hurt. Would Sasuke leave me for her?

_Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na....._

Instead, he pushed her away and put an arm around me."Sorry, but I have a girl. The best one in the world,"He said. The girl glared and walked away.

_Let's get this party on  
Hit me with your lazer-gun!_

_Ooooh-whooa-whooa  
Come on boys!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!  
Ooooh-whooa-whooa  
You should get a best friend too!_

_Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!  
He's sooooo sweet!  
Na na na na na na na na na na na_

Sasuke smiled down at me."You're my best friend,"He said. I smiled back."You're mine, too,"I said. He held me tighter, and we walked away.

_**There you go! A one-shot I had to make!**_


End file.
